bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moc Vestalii: odcinek 20
Ruch Oporu Kazuron- Nie! Albas! Na pewno po ewolucji są wykończeni! Walcz! Albas- Tak jest panie! Karta Otwarcia! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Hander, wykończ wrogów! Mira- Już po tobie, Kazuron! Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Ostateczny Wilda, uda ci się ich pokonać! Ostateczny Wilda- Czas sprać kilku metalowych bakuganów. Marucho- Mira, nie musicie walczyć. Spokojnie sobie z nimi damy radę. Mira- Tak, ale wy oszczędzajcie energię na te kryształowe bakugany. Marucho- Dzięki, Mira. Spectra- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Helios Ciszy. Helios Ciszy- Ta energia! Jestem wielokrotnie silniejszy niż wcześniej! Albas, już przegrałeś. Albas- Nie liczyłbym na to. Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Farbasos, Macizzur, Alazur, Dryzon i Borisant. Spectra- Myślisz, że sześcioma pokonasz mojego Heliosa ?? Przegraną macie w kieszeni. Albas- A jeszcze zmienisz zdanie. BakuFormacja! Baron- Co ?! Musze wam pomóc. Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Maximus Nemus, do boju kumplu. Nemus- Teraz jestem silniejszy od was i te słabe ataki nie zdadzą się na nic! Dryzon, Farbasos, Macizzur, Alazur, Borisant i Hander połączyły się w Mega Dryzona (24000 punktów mocy) Ace- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Ognisty Percival! Percival- Zmieniliście moją domenę, więc ja zmienie wasze życie w koszmar. Klaus- Jak trzeba, to trzeba. Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Syrenoid Lodu! Gus- Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Zefir Vulcan! Ruch Oporu- 6x5000 punktów mocy Albas- 24000 punktów mocy Spectra- Supermoc, aktywacja! Hiper Komórka Cienia! 5000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Heliosa Ciszy. Helios zaczął błyszczeć. Z jego rogu wystrzeliła wiązka energii. Uderzyła ona w Dryzona, lecz ten nie zareagował Mira- Supermoc, aktywacja! Odrzucenie Ziemi 5000 punktów przeciwnikowi. Teraz spróbuj, Helios. Z ziemi zaczeły wychodzić wielkie skały. Uderzały one w Mecha Dryzona, lecz nie zrobiły mu nic poważnego. Jednak, po chwili, gdy zaatakował Helios, udało się przewrócić Mecha Dryzona Albas- Supermoc, aktywacja! Hiper Zjednoczenie 4000 punktów mocy Mecha Dryzonowi za każdą domenę, której używa przeciwnik i zabiera każdemu po 2000 punktów mocy. Mecha Dryzon wyciągnął energię z bakuganów Ruchu Oporu i zaatakował nich nią. Baron- Supermoc, aktywacja! Obronny Prometeusz supermoc przeciwnika. Ace- Supermoc, aktywacja! Bezbronny Samuraj supermoc przeciwnika. Kula energii przebiła się przez tarczę Nemusa i zaczeła przebijać się przez tę, należącą do Percivala. Klaus- Po co się tak unosić ? Supermoc, aktywacja! Podmuch Brzasku 6000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Syrenoid Lodu. Ze wszystkich bakuganów wypłyneła energia, która zamieniła się w tarcze dookoła każdego z nich. Gdy promień Mega Dryzona przebił tarczę Percivala, nie odnieśli żadnych obrażeń. Spectra- Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Mega Unicestwienie przeciwnikowi początkowy poziom mocy i dodaje 6000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Heliosa Ciszy i Synteza Szkarłatny Zwycięzca 10000 punktów mocy Heliosowi Ciszy. Z lewej ręki Heliosa Ciszy, wypłyneła energia supermocy Mega Unicestwienie, a z prawej moc syntezy. Helios używając ich tylko przewrócił Dryzona. Albas- Nie muszę nic robić, i tak nie dajecie mu rady, Hahaha! Synteza Supermocy, aktywacja! Dryzon Najeźdźca 15000 punktów mocy Mecha Dryzonowi. Ruch Oporu- 5x15000 punktów mocy i 24000 punktów mocy Albas- 39000 punktów mocy Niektóre części Mecha Dryzona zaczeły się zmieniać. Mecha Dryzon zmienił się w Dryzona Najeźdźcę Albas- Przerażający, co ? Dan- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raiders, skacz! Do boju Pyra Dragonoid! Baron- Mistrzu Danie, co tu robisz ? Dan- Przyszedłem, by zwyciężyć. Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Ognista Fala 5000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Pyra Dragonoida i Wybuch Reaktora [Zabiera 6000 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi i dodaje 4000 punktów mocy każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Pyra Dragonoida. Ognista Fala nie drasneła Mecha Dryzona, ale gdy Dan użył Wybuchu Reaktora i Drago wystrzelił w niego 2 kule, które wybuchły już go powalił. Ruch Oporu- 5x19000 punktów mocy i 28000 punktów mocy Dan- 15000 punktów mocy Albas- 28000 punktów mocy Poziomy mocy Mecha Dryzona i Heliosa Ciszy się wyrównały Helios- Dzięki Drago, teraz już sobie z nim poradzę. Spectra- Supermoc, aktywacja! DuoKanonier 7000 punktów mocy Heliosowi Ciszy. Albas- Nie mogę na to pozwolić! Karta Otwarcia, start! Osuwanie Ziemi 5000 punktów mocy każdemu przeciwnikowi. Gdy Mecha Dryzon użył Osuwania Ziemi, wszystkie bakugany straciły równowagę. Mimo to, Heliosowi udało się trafić Dryzona z luf na jego rękach i go pokonać Punkty życia Albasa- 300 (60%) Albas nie mógł wytrzymać tej walki, nie miał już siły po poprzedniej i zemdlał Kazuron- Nie! Albas, wstawaj i walcz!! Dan- To my już was opuścimy. Teraz czas skopać kilka Kryształowych tyłków. Mira- Jasne, Dan. Narazie. Karta Otwarcia! Dan i reszta wojowników przeszli przez portal Wszyscy na Vestalii rzucili swoje bakugany, tym razem, zamiast Albasa walczył Kazuron Kazuron- BakuFormacja! Bakugany połączyły się w Mecha Dryzona Spectra- Można o tobie dużo powiedzieć Kazuron, ale nie to, że umiesz grać w bakugany. Jedyne twoje zwycięstwa były tylko wyższym poziomem mocy. Teraz, nie masz z nami najmniejszych szans. Potrójna supermoc, aktywacja! Hiper Komórka Cienia 5000 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Heliosa Ciszy i Hiper Komórka Księżyca przeciwnikowi 6000 punktów mocy i tyle samo dodaje każdemu bakuganowi po stronie Heliosa Ciszy oraz Synteza Supermocy, Nieskończona Gwiazda 10000 punktów mocy Heliosowi Ciszy. Połączenie Hiper Komórki Cienia i Księżyca, sprawiło, że pojawiła się na ciele Heliosa wiązka energii podobna do Rdzenia. Po chwili, Rdzeń pękł a energia z niego udeżyła i powaliła Dryzona. Synteza Nieskończona Gwiazda dała bonus Heliosowi w ten sposób, że z nieba zaczeły spadać w jego stronę wiązki energii. Gdy 10 wiązek pokolei w niego trafiały, zyskiwał po 1000 punktów mocy Ruch Oporu - 5x11000 punktów mocy i 26000 punktów mocy Kazuron- 13000 punktów mocy Kazuron- Nieprawdopodobne! Supermoc, aktywacja! Dryzon Najeźdźca 15000 punktów mocy Mecha Dryzonowi Gus- Supermoc, aktywacja! Bicz Nieskończonej Energii 5000 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi. Kazuron- Supermoc, aktywacja! Obrona Wojownika supermoc przeciwnika i dodaje 2000 punktów Mecha Dryzonowi. Spectra- Supermoc, aktywacja! DuoKanonier 7000 punktów mocy Heliosowi Ciszy. DuoKanonier Spectry trafił i pokonał Mecha Dryzona Punkty życia Kazurona- 0 Kazuron- To niemożliwe! Przegrałem! Mira- Tak! Udało się! Spectra użył czegoś i wszyscy przenieśli się na Vestaliańskiego Niszczyciela. Tymczasem w portalu Dan- Krosan, nadchodzimy! Powrót Satzaronów Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Odcinki